


Stay

by lovelywaterbuffaloes



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Points of View, No Context, Seriously guys, SnowBaz, it's just not there, oh well it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywaterbuffaloes/pseuds/lovelywaterbuffaloes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is hopelessly pining after Baz, unknowing that Baz has been doing the same thing for years. One night Baz gets angry at him and tries to storm out, but Simon panics and tells him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is just a little drabble that I originally wrote for a class assignment, but modified a bit. Due to the way I originally wrote it, each paragraph is a different POV, kinda like Chapter 61, so sorry if it's a bit hard to read! It's also set around 8th year I suppose, but you can interpret it another way if you choose. I figured I might as well post it lol

Simon stepped in front of Baz, obstructing his path. Baz glared at him with those venomous grey eyes of his, patience wearing thin. Simon gulped, trying his best to construct an intelligible reason for why he was keeping Baz from leaving their room.

"What is it, Snow?" Baz practically barked, feeling more vulnerable with every passing second that Simon stood there staring at him. He had to keep on a thick poker face, knowing that no matter what, he would never obtain Simon's mutual affection.

Simon couldn't contain it any longer, this strange feeling that arose in his chest every time he looked at Baz. He didn't know what to say, or how to explain to his arch-nemesis that he didn't want him to leave solely because he'd miss him. But he had to say something, and fast. With a nervous bite of his lip, Simon stepped toward him, hearing Baz's breath hitch. "Stay."

Baz stared at him with confusion. Stay? Why would he want him to stay? Simon despised his existence. He wouldn't bat an eyelash if Baz dropped dead on the spot. He'd prefer it even. The thought made him clench his jaw, his insides feelings as if they were injected with foul poison. "Why?"

Simon expected Baz to scowl and push past him at his request, muttering obscenities as he slammed their door behind him. He didn't expect to watch him, a proud Pitch, shift his weight uncomfortably and ask Simon why he wanted him to stay. It was unusual, to say the least, but he wouldn't object. He may never get this opportunity again. 

Baz looked down at his shoes, realizing how scuffed they'd gotten when he was in the forest. His head shot up at the sound of the Chosen One stepping forward, anticipation locking onto his heart with an iron grip. Simon reached a cautious hand out toward his cheek, but Baz instinctively flinched away, fearing that whatever came in contact with him would suddenly destruct in a shower of disappointed sparks. 

Simon saw Baz jerk away, but his arm didn't retreat. After a moment of hesitation, he reached out again, and this time, Baz let him. His cheek was cold, like Simon imagined it to be. But it was soft. He could feel the structure of his pronounced cheekbones under his fingertips, and somehow it grounded him. Simon met his gaze, Baz's eyes silently instructing him to run away, to save himself from Baz and the darkness that consumed him. As usual, Simon decided not to listen.

"Because, for some reason, the idea of you leaving me right now...well, I can barely stand it," Simon said in a voice barely above a whisper. His hand was still cradling Baz's face, which would've looked a bit odd from the side, as Baz was still just a bit taller than him. Before now, Simon knew that Baz would've objected to the contact immediately, shoving him away with immense strength. But a lot of things had changed recently, including Simon's feelings toward him. 

Baz didn't know what to do. His heart was beating so fast he could've sworn it was sweating, and his jaw was slightly unhinged. Was Simon saying what Baz thought he was saying? No, no, he couldn't be. Baz brought nothing but destruction to anything Simon tried to achieve. To him, Baz was a sad waste of his perfect space. So why did he seemingly dread them being apart?

Simon watched the wheels turn in his roommate's head, his bottom lip a bright cherry hue from how much Baz had been biting it. He could sense the rejection on Baz's tongue, just dying to escape and leave Simon feeling as if his heart had been given a lethal injection of sorrow. He'd never done this before, this whole confession thing. Even when he was with Agatha, she had been the one to ask him out. But this? This was different, in a number of ways. 

Baz stared at the boy, no, the man standing in front of him. He took in Simon's fluffy curls, his deep blue eyes and the moles scattered across his skin like droplets of paint. He was everything Baz had wanted since fourth year, the beautiful entity that surrounded his entire existence but was always just out of his reach. But being here with him now, feeling the warmth from his palm, he realized that Simon wasn't some mythical creature that was desired by all. That was just another idea Baz constructed to delay the confrontation of his feelings. Because Simon? He was just a human, a flawed human that made mistakes and barely knew his right foot from his left. But he was the boy Baz had fallen in love with, and somehow, that was enough.

Simon was still waiting for a response, the hesitation convincing him to remove his hand from Baz's cheek. Why wasn't he saying anything? Oh gods, had Simon misread this entire thing? Maybe Baz was silent because he was trying to come up with the most disgusted and abject way to tell him that he still hated him, and he always would. Suddenly, Simon felt the urge to cry, although if someone asked him the reason, he wasn't sure he could answer. 

Baz realized he'd been quiet this entire time, his face probably blank of any emotion. It takes a moment to process that maybe the guy you've loved for the past 3 years likes you back, okay? Even so, Simon hadn't said anything else regarding his feelings yet either, so maybe Baz was overthinking it and he just wanted someone to be there to die first in case the big bad Humdrum comes around. He studied Simon's face, scrunching up his eyebrows at how dejected he looked. Why was he so sullen? 

"Simon, I need to-," Baz started before Simon quickly interjected. "No, please don't. I already know. You don't feel that way, I'm insane, you feel uncomfortable even being around me any more. I get it. I just...I couldn't watch you walk out that door without knowing that things have changed. Things like my feelings. The ones I have for you." Simon said cautiously. He took a deep breath. "Baz, when I look at you? I feel like I could do anything, and yes, I know how cheesy that sounds. But it's true. I feel like I've finally seen what beauty really is. Raw, unpolished beauty. And I understand that you don't feel that way, y'know, about-," he stopped, what Baz said finally clicking into place. "You just called me Simon."

Baz grinned, wide and toothy and slightly crooked. If there's one thing Baz didn't do, it was grin. He wasn't a smiley person. But looking at Simon now, listening to his adorable rant, he couldn't help himself. He felt amazing, in every sense of the word. It was like his emotions were treated with some spectacular chemical that caused him to feel higher than the London Eye. Baz stepped toward him, deciding to be brave, and laced his long fingers with Simon's. Baz's hands were bigger than his, and he had to resist the urge to coo at how cute it was. His grin was a small smile now, a more personal one that only Simon would see. He leaned down and rested their foreheads against each other. Simon took a surprised breath, but didn't pull away. Feeling happier than he ever had, Baz whispered, "I like your name. But please, don't stop talking. It was just getting interesting." He pressed a light kiss to his forehead. "Carry On, Simon."


End file.
